


Сборник ответов по Dishonored

by Babak



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, no beta we die like men, как тегать лучшую женщину
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Мои ответы из аска за Старую Ветошь, то есть Веру Морей.
Relationships: Vera Moray | Granny Rags & The Outsider





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствие
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Старая Ветошь смотрит на то, как этот милый молодой человек прогоняет из ее дома противных людей Слэкджова, что пугали ее пташек, и дразнили саму Веру. От парня - для Ветоши он еще не мужчина, хоть уже и повидал многое, - льется мягким голубым светом знак, что даровал ему Чужой. Пусть Вера и слепая, но она может чувствовать - и его посетил тот симпатичный черноглазый юноша.

Она благодарит его, поспешно выгоняя из дома - ее пташкам нужно поесть, и она выходит на двор, с нежной улыбкой. Бывшая Морэй знает и привыкла - нельзя показывать людям своих питомцев, амулеты и зелья. Не то ее вновь заберут в тот противный университет, полный столь «добрых» докторов. Ветошь не желает покидать свои прекрасные амулеты, сделанные из костей - они так греют ее вечно холодные руки, а сила ластится к ее пальцам, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая. Но Вера не дает ей вырваться, Вера умная. Она знает - еще не время, она еще успеет отомстить этому гадкому Слэкджову.

Притворяться слабой - удобно и просто, когда твое тело уже старо и на вид немощно, но под дряблой кожей - сила самой Бездны, сила самой верной последовательницы Чужого, ведьмы, в чьих глазах - бесконечный океан, а в голове - песни могучих Левиафанов.

\- Хотите услышать историю, пташки? - растягивает губы в сладкой улыбке Старая Ветошь, а перед ее слепыми глазами предстает бальный зал в поместье Бойлов, а вокруг нее - с десяток мужчин и женщин, что слушают ее прекрасный голос с придыханием, ловя каждое слово. На ней - красное бархатное платье, что выглядело бы вульгарно на любом другом человеке, на ней же - это произведение искусства. Черные волосы заплетены в высокую прическу, а несколько локонов лежат на плече. Прекрасная и идеальная, вот, какой Вера видит себя сейчас.

Даже среди нищих и плакальщиков, в трущобе, что полна сладкого запаха гнили.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опиши процесс изготовления костыного амулета или руны.

В такие беспокойные времена чумы и раздора, не нужно волноваться о том, что пропавшего будут искать. Ветошь всегда осторожна и хитра, она не торопится - в этом нет нужды, незачем спешить, если впереди у тебя - целая вечность. Плакальщики не обращают на нее никакого внимания - будто сама сила Бездны подсказывает им, что лучше не связываться, а может, они чувствуют родство? Вера не знает, и не может сказать, чтобы это ее интересовало. Крысы - ее маленькие малютки, любимые пташки, они всегда готовы принести ей добычу. Делать амулеты из костей зараженных чумой - довольно легко и даже действенно, но Старая Ветошь считает это неуважением по отношению к этому черноглазому юноше, и прибегает к этому невероятно редко.

Гораздо лучше - и интереснее - изготавливать их из костей многоуважаемых граждан, а в душе Морэй лелеет мечту когда-нибудь получить в свое распоряжение тела тех самых сестер Бойл. Или хотя одной из них, и она знает, чувствует, что рано или поздно она получит подобный шанс, и старушка его уж точно не упустит.

В изготовлении амулетов главное - это питать каждое свое движение магией, думать о том, что он собой олицетворяет, хотя ингредиенты тоже важны. Амулеты Веры - сильные и могущественные, никто кроме нее не может наделить их больше властью, долгие годы практики и опыт позволяют ей мастерски изготовлять их.

Крысы - ее милые пташки - отлично обгладывают кости, убивают мгновенно и быстро, не вредят костям, и зовут ее, когда все готово. Сама Ветошь не очень любит работать с мясом - слишком грязно и вязко, это не для леди. Аккуратная работа ножом, привезенным еще из самой Пандусии, вот, что достойно леди Веры Морэй. Она не видит, как они выглядят, но уверена в том, что они прекрасны, не могут быть иными. Точные, опытные, сделанные тысячи раз до этого движения вырезают, связывают, а на них - голубой пылью светится магия, и Старая Ветошь тихо напевает старую, позабытую всеми давным давно колыбельную. Сейчас в Дануолле никто кроме нее уже не поет песен старого бога.

С рунами все сложнее - для них нужны кости могучих китов, и Вере, к ее сожалению, не так уж и много удалось их изготовить. Обычно она, когда есть нужда, когда песня поет в голове громче обычного - требует высвободить силы - Ветошь идет к пристани, к станции изготовления ворвани, и крадет их, каждый раз рискуя быть пойманной. Хотя иногда их и там не оказывается, заставляя Ветошь скрипеть зубами и уходить разачарованной, укачивая силу мягкими руками, и вскоре после этого улицы всегда пустели - само ее присутствие и ощущение силы заставляло ёжиться и прятаться по домам.

Но если все же удавалось - даже если с кусками мяса на них, Вера счастливо хохотала, отдавая своим пташкам лакомство, а сама зачаровывала руны нежно, как своих детей, которыми они ей и становились. Старая Ветошь помнит, какими чудесными были амулеты и руны на Пандусии, такие чистые, она научилась делать такие только недавно, после долгих лет практики.

Сначала она аккуратно вырезает, ее руки больше не дрожат, как в первые разы, а затем руна отправляется в печь, оплавляясь и закаляясь, а Ветошь шепчет слова заклинаний, поет песни левиафанов, и оттуда кость выходит холодной, будто со дна моря, и могущественной, будто из самой Бездны. Она пахнет морской водой и темнотой, водорослями и гнилью, и Вера каждый раз счастливо жмурится, чувствуя себя восемнадцатилетней девой, что получила лучший подарок на день рождение.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> раскрываем хэдканоны.

Вера отказала Императору, когда он просил ее руки, потому что от него в тот момент плохо пахло.

Ветошь ненавидит Слэкджова потому что он похож на ее мужа.

Если дать Ветоши дожить до момента, когда на Чужого будут покушаться, она свернет шею лично каждому.

Морэй приглянулась властителю Бездны своей изобретательностью леди при дворе.

Аддермирский университет она помнит плохо из-за ухудшающегося зрения.

Плакальщики воспринимают ее как свою.

Если долго смотреть Вере в глаза, то можно увидеть Бездну и услышат песни Левиафанов, навсегда потеряв разум. Плакальщикам нравится.

Когда-то давно она порезала платье одной из Бойл, чтобы выглядеть лучше хозяйки вечера.

Ее не укачивает на корабле.

Климат Пандуссии пришелся ей как нельзя кстати, а вот в Дануолле ей слишком холодно, и поэтому она всегда в куртке.

Один из жителей Пандуссии влюбился в нее.

Ветошь перестала нуждаться в пище, потому живет на улице без проблем.

Особняк Бригмор когда-то служил ей домом, но она ушла оттуда из-за плохих снов.

Крысы слушают Веру намного больше, чем кого-либо другого - они никогда ей не навредят.

Зельем из Слэкджова она хотела вернуть себе красоту. Или хотя бы зрение.

Она знает, что Корво встречалась с Чужим, и все же молчит.

Аутсайдер тоже разговаривает с ней, потому что лишь в Бездне к ней возвращается рассудок.

Ветошь не мечтает о власти, она хочет лишь жить магией и Чужим.

Морэй считает Соколова милым юношей, а его изобретения - странными.

Ветоши очень нравится юная Эмили, и она поддержит юную императрицу, если та попросит помощи. Старая Ветошь знает, какие люди этого заслуживают.

Вера не умеет плавать.

Волосы Морэй - все еще невероятно шелковистые и гладкие, а также крепкие, лишь на вид седые.

Ее пальцы немеют от холода всегда, когда она не использует магию.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поменяйте своего персонажа с кем-нибудь другим (например, Корво - лидер Китобоев, а Дауд - лорд-защитник)

Вера глядит на Призрака в Маске, и ее не волнует, кто это, она лишь затягивается, выпуская облака дыма прямо ему в лицо, скаля зубы. Это будет интересно.

Она знает, что Старый Слэкджов уговорил его убить парочку ее ребят, но разве это имеет значение? Не для нее точно.

Морэй хохочет и почти может увидеть, как не нравится этому Призраку, и все же ей очень четко ясно то, чего он хочет — головы близнецов Пендлтонов.

А можно сделать и по-другому. Глава Винокурни всегда любила иронию.

Мужчина в маске приносит ей кольцо, и выглядит он как побитая собака, что цепляется за любую возможность. Вера любит животных, особенно диких — они никогда не будут тебя обманывать и водить за нос.

Морэй ценит это качество, потому даже дарит ему брошь — безделушка, не более, что была с Верой почти с рождения, она верит, что та приносит удачу. Призраку она понадобится гораздо больше, чем ей.

Город переворачивается, власть меняется и уходит, приходит и процветает, чтобы потом быть вновь уничтоженной острым клинком очередного более сильного человека.

Но Вера остается, ломает кости неугодным и курит сигары, с насмешкой смотря на таких храбрых возле изобретений Соколова стражников, которых стоит только зажать в темном углу, как они тут же падают на колени и просят пощады. Вера милосердна, она дарует им быструю смерть, не смотря на их хамское поведение там, где его быть не должно.

Она постепенно заворачивает вокруг себя целую торговую сеть, договаривается и лживо усмехается пухлыми губами. Многих ловит в плен ее красота, обманывает, скрывает истинную природу. Слишком прекрасна, чтобы быть столь смертоносной. Слишком смертоносна, чтобы быть столь прекрасной.

Слэкджов нападает неожиданно, когда, казалось бы, события приходят к концу. Вариться в котле — не лучшая судьба для человека с ее судьбой, потому девушка вырывается, кричит, зовет кого-угодно.

Появляется Призрак в Маске, трагичный в своем вечном молчании, и Вера не ждет от него пощады, а лишь скалится подобно дикому зверю, ожидая своей участи, но мужчина борется против Старого Слэкджова, уничтожает его, но чертов ведьмак напоследок бросает в ее глазай кислотой, и Морэй кричит от боли, через пару секунд падая на колени и стараясь не задевать повреждения, ощупывает место вокруг себя, не понимает ничего.

Призрак в Маске продолжает молчать, а в ее ладонь, словно извинение, аккуратно кладет ту самую брошку, подарок на удачу. Вера не винит его, ей хватает сил лишь махнуть ему в след, она знает, что он наверняка ушел, и поднимается на ноги, хотя даже сама не знает, куда идет. Ноги натыкаются на расстеленный на земле матрас и девушка укладывается сверху. Если пошариться руками, можно найти немного бинтов и крепкий виски, чем Морэй не преминет воспользоваться.

Алкоголь позволяет унять боль хоть ненадолго, что до этого вспыхивала яркими пятнами перед глазами, и забиться тревожным сном.

Она не знает, что будет делать теперь, слепая и беспомощная, но все еще опасная в своем диком желании жить.

Пока не оказывается в совершенно другом месте, где все тело чувствует холод и влажность окружающего мира. Вера тревожно вздрагивает — кто-то прикасается ледяными ладонями к ее лицу, глазам, а секунду спустя раздается непонятно-пространственный, но оттого не менее будоражащий каждую клетку голос:

— Какая жалость, что кто-то посмел испортить такое великолепие…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как бы изменилась ваша жизнь, если бы вы внезапно обрели/лишились метки Чужого?

Вера Морэй — светская львица, прекрасная и опасная, даже будучи на закате своих лет, она всегда желанный гость в Башне. Корво смотрит на эту женщину, что не имеет детей сама, но играет с Эмили как с собственной дочкой, и ему искренне жаль, что брак Веры столь неудачный.

Такая женщина заслуживает большего, чем это, пусть он и не знает, какой она была в молодости.

Когда знаменательное покушение происходит, Морэй закрывает собой Императрицу, не то чтобы даже из благородства — просто она знает, что так нужно, это ее роль в судьбе мира.

Она никогда не узнает, кем могла бы быть. Кем могла бы стать.

И все же в тот день Джессамина останется жива, как и маленькая Эмили останется с матерью и отцом.

Мало кто будет помнить Веру, кроме старого мужчины на Пандусии, последователя Чужого, который даже через столько лет не может разлюбить ее. И он молится Бездне, своему божеству, о том, чтобы с ней было все в порядке, но и это не действует.

Ее запишут в Хроники, Дауда убьют за попытку убийства Императрицы, лоялисты никогда не появятся на свет как организация. А лекарство против чумы привезут послы из далекой, доселе неизвестной страны. Новые связи — всегда хорошо для экономии.

Но где-то далеко-далеко, за морем, Чужой усмехнется и махнет рукой и перед последователем появится возлюбленная, теперь — совсем другая, иная, словно дух, но с телом, подобная дикому зверю, от тех манер не осталось ничего, без масок и притворства. Но молодая и все так же обманчиво красивая.

Готовая убить кого-угодно ради Чужого.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три эстетики в одном: текстовая, музыкальная и коллаж на персонажа.

Золотой — серьги в ушах прекрасной, почти идеальной светской дамы, и такого же цвета ободки на длинных, изящных пальцах.  
  
Старость — у нее морщины и дряхлая, иссохшаяся кожа, и только счастьем не хрустят кости, а коленям постоянно холодно.  
  
Крысы — ее маленькие, любимые пташки, что никогда не покинут, всегда будут рядом, защитят, принесут добычу.  
  
Слепота — глаза ее пусты, непривычны людям, они не видят мир так, как это привычно всем, но самое главное она всегда увидит.  
  
Безумие — сладкая, липкая жижа, что оплетает ее разум и душу, приносит в жертву Чужому и Бездне, не требуя ничего взамен.  
  
Магия — теплом на руках, фиолетовыми всполохами перед глазами и испугом в глазах врагов, такая манящая в черноглазом юноше.  
  
Гнев — на мужа, на глупых-глупых учёных из того университета, которые заставляли стоять ровно, кланяться и улыбаться как подобает настоящей леди.  
  
Манеры — даже в грязи, среди крыс и падальщиков, найдется место утонченности тому, что хочет ее достигнуть.  
  
Брошь — красивая, наполненная ее силой, главное сокровище.  
  
Амулеты — вырезанные кропотливо и искренне умелыми руками, с вложенной в них силой, могуществом той, кто отдала всю себя магии.  
  
Подворотни — грязные и неудобные, полные неожиданных сюрпризов и убийц, но такие родные для нее, неприветливые для любого, кроме нее.  
  
Башня Дануолла — она помнит это строение намного более красивым, изящным, без огромного налета грубых, неотёсанных охранников, когда каждый мог зайти туда, попросить помощи или совета. Пусть не у Императора, но кто-то да помог бы. Сейчас она презрительно кривит губы в ее сторону, не признавая изменчивости мира.  
  
Пандуссия — пряными и горячими воспоминаниями, воском по венам и обретением любви, не сравнивой ни с чем в этом жалком мире.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время философии. В Дануолле у всего есть своя цена, даже у жизни. Во сколько вы оцените свою?

Ветошь кажется старухой, в грязи и вони от крыс, но она дорога Чужому, ее шаги по темным переулкам невозможно услышать, ее жизнь — в одной маленькой броши, целая душа старой ведьмы в одной единственной вещи.

Стоит ли ее жизнь стоимости этого предмета, этой красоты?

Человек не стоит ни копейки, думает Вера в Аддермирском университете, мечтая свернуть шею тому санитару, что плохо с ней обращался, сделать из его грязных и скверных костей нечто прекрасное, такое, чем бы этот жалкий мужчина никогда не стал бы при жизни.

Но Морэй нужно мило улыбаться, приподнимать подол юбки в поклоне и не скрипеть зубами от досады и насмешливых взглядов. Главное, это иметь терпение, шепчут голоса из Бездны, ласково улыбается Чужой, и она ждет, ждет, затем ловя их в закоулках огромного Дануолла, улыбаясь той самой вежливой и приятной улыбкой, отдавая их своим любимым пташкам.

Ведь мясо на костях — такая пошлость.

О Старой Ветоши после смерти ведь никто не вспомнит, разве что некоторые мужики Слэкджова, сплевывая на пол и чертыхаясь. Вряд ли даже черноглазый юноша, он вечен, он вне этого, да и в самом деле, почему бы и не попасть после смерти в Бездну?

Именно то место, которому женщина отдала разум, именно туда отправится и душа.

И после всего, после насмешек и тайных знаний, магии на кончиках пальцев, ее жизнь не стоит абсолютно ничего. И никакая гордыня не сможет это опровергнуть — правду не скроешь, не закопаешь в земле, подобно недавно убитому трупу. Мы приходим в этот мир в одиночку, и уходим точно так же, сбрасывая все оковы и дряблость кожи, предрассудки и страхи, оставляя на земле все то, что не нужно, не важно.

Вот только как жаль, что Вера отказалась от этого давным-давно.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как думаешь, почему Чужой одарил тебя своей меткой?

Иногда Вера задумывалась, почему получила такую честь, чем ее маленькая, ничтожная душа заслужила внимание этого прекрасного юноши.

Возможно, этому виной были ее манеры и скрытое глубоко-глубоко внутри безумие, закрытое на замок вежливости и томной улыбки. А он увидел — каким-то образом, в Пандуссии ли, раньше ли? И подумал, насколько же это ужасно, держать насильно внутри нечто столь прекрасное в своем хаосе, неизвестности.

Совершенное.

Безумие животное, дикое, но при этом удивительно человеческое. Взрощенное не бесконечных балах, с помощью роскоши и внимания сотен мужчин, оно расцвело на далёком пустынном континенте, наедине с одним симпатичным парнем, почти что мальчишкой. А потом — кровь смывает все, абсолютно, оставляет после себя лишь истинное, самое сокровенное, настоящего тебя.

Она управлялась с этой силой хорошо, каждую ночь посещала Бездну, больше, чем следует человеку, наверное, это и подтолкнуло ее к черте.

Чужой не препятствовал, лишь улыбался, проходясь с ней под руку по обломкам зданий, по крупицам ее воспоминаний в этом месте. Каждый оставляет тут свой отпечаток, воспоминания. И все уходят туда после смерти.

После таких мыслей Морэй думала, что смерть — конец логичный, прекрасный в своей простоте. Тот, который она бы хотел получить как можно скорее, чтобы быть с черноглазым юношей всегда.

Но вскоре появились причины остаться, смотреть дальше, даже если ее глаза начали ее подводить. Люди требовали, чтобы их ставили на место, этот город все ещё нуждался в ней, ее ловких пальцах и стаях крыс. И Старая Ветошь, как ее прозвали позже, улыбалась почти что полубезумно, ласково, убаюкивала Дануолл холодными ночами, когда плачь китов становился невыносимым. Город рыдал вместе с ними, и их обоих успокаивала Вера, шептала древние заклятия, хоть и сама понятия не имела, откуда может их знать.

Возможно, именно поэтому ей была дарована эта сила, кто знает? Знает ли сам Чужой?


End file.
